Never Trust a Handmaiden
by The Readers Muse
Summary: It was bloody well official now He, Arthur Pendragon, crown prince and future king of Camelot, was officially and irrevocably jealous. All it took was a handmaiden and a metaphorical kick in the pants! Ripe with realization & man-handling of shirt collars
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**____**I am neither lucky, powerful, rich, or influential enough to own BBC's "Merlin". If I did I certainly wouldn't be sitting around dreaming about it. (Ha! Who am I kidding, I still would!) But regardless, everything and everyone belongs to their respective studios, corporations, and companies. (God damnit!) And thus, I own nothing but my rabid plot bunnies and hopeless dreams, thank you very much!**_

_**Warnings:**_ Well first off, this is a slash story boys and girls, so if that doesn't float your boat then I suggest with the utmost politeness that you swan off as this will likely not be to your liking. (Heh, you never know you might just get converted! Hee!) And secondly, since the current season is, and had been over for some time, there are potential spoilers for all episodes from the first season here. Just so you all know!

**Authors Note #1:** While I am in the middle of writing four or five different stories at the moment this one was simply demanding to be told, resorting to even haunting my dreams in order to do so. (Much like another story I ended up writing in another cannon). Sometimes having an overactive imagination bites!

**Authors Note #2:** Unlike in a Zoo, please feel free to feed the author! Your reviews not only give me a warm fuzzy feeling inside, but they also help me improve myself. As well, this is my first foray into Merlin fanfiction, so please keep that in mind! ...So yes, please read and review.

**Never Trust a Handmaiden**

Chapter One - "_**Do you ever think when you're all alone...All that we can be, where this thing can go?... Am I crazy or fallin' in love?"**_

Oh yes, it was bloody well official now. He, Arthur Pendragon, current Prince of Camelot and it's realm, future king of Camelot and said _bloody_ realm, which to his fathers eternal joy included all sorts of magical monsters, man-eating beasts, unicorns and their meddling keepers, sorcerers, sorceress's, and every other near apocalyptic disaster bringing nasty...was officially, and irrevocably _jealous._

Not that he had any right NOT to be jealous however. He was the prince! Therefore, he had not only the _right_ but the _privilege_ to be jealous at anyone he chose. It was simply one of the many perks that came with being the crowned prince and heir to the kingdom of Camelot....or so he surmised at any rate.

However, the dilemma he now faced was of _**whom**_he was jealous of... In truth he was not normally a jealous man. Why would he be? He had nearly everyone at his beck and call, a wardrobe that depressingly could probably clothe Merlin's entire village, as well as the finest food, wine, and education he could ever ask for. He owned what was arguably the best armour and the most well bred horse, save his father's charger of course, that had been foaled in the royal stables in over a decade. He had been born in an inane talent for warfare and leadership, and had been taught by the very best fighters and strategists in the realm and thus had very rarely seen his own fighting prowess matched, whether in Camelot, Mercia, or beyond. Truly, in his comfortable and luxurious life there was really nothing to be jealous of, everything within reason was his to draw upon._..Until now..._

But _this_, _this_ was enough to make even _him_ see the face of jealously scowling back ay him in the reflection of his shining pewter plate. Truly she had no right, no claim for this type of behaviour! Merlin was _his_ man servant. _HIS! _Everything from his prominent ears that really had no right to be as intriguing and as adorable as they actually were, down to those ridiculous kerchiefs he insisted on wearing everywhere he went. _His! 'What part of the 'Prince's manservant' did this ungodly wench not understand?!'_

Besides, it didn't make any sense what so ever, Merlin was painfully clueless about the attentions of the opposite sex, before he wouldn't have even been able to tell the difference between if a woman flirting with him or simply asking him to help her with the washing. And now..._now,_ he was being handfed little mouthfuls of sweet meats by the wretched girl right in the middle of the welcoming feast.

Tugging at his high collar in annoyance, he attempted to lend his ear back into the political conversation that had overtaken the high table. The words however no longer held any enticement anymore, just as it had waned for the admittedly impressive bosom of Lady Amelia, Lord Retchers daughter who sat opposite him, and had been fluttering her long eyelashes towards him becomingly for the past hour and a half.

'_It's a wonder that her face hadn't gone into spasms with all that smiling, blushing, and fluttering.' _He mused in foul temper, smiling back at her diplomatically as he defiantly did _not _watch as the little foreign upstart at the other table refilled Merlin's cup, her hand most _definitely_ _on_ _purpose_ pausing to run her fingers over his pale arm in the guise of cleaning the droplets that had _most certainly_ NOT spilled from the flagon as she had poured.

Merlin of course remained perfectly oblivious to her subterfuge, only smiling at her hugely, his bright blue eyes seeming to glimmer like the blue stones on his father's signet ring in the bright candle light, wiping his mouth on that ridiculous red kerchief around his neck before tucking back into his plate of venison and greens. A plate that he had noticed, she seemed to refill at every opportunity as she engaged him in meaningless chatter, letting him gab on about god knows what while she sat and listened to him adoringly, her expression so rapt and interested that she _must_ have been faking it. _He hoped._

He banged his empty goblet loudly on the table in his temper, barely noticing as it was promptly refilled by his fathers aging attendant, only noticing that it wasn't Merlin who had filled it. _Something which was the skinny arsed country boy's job by the way!_ But _no_, the moment the Merican party had been formally met and welcomed in the great hall nearly two days ago, the incorrigible little sprite had taken one soul-searching look at Merlin, and had whispered slyly into her lady's ear, and before he knew it, his own father had granted the request that _Merlin_ be assigned to aid the lady and her party in all matters during their stay in Camelot. _Wench._

_'Women!'_ He groused irritably, as he mused on the dangerous nature of all handmaidens in general. _'They were all in cahoots with each other! How was a man to truly triumph over them when they combined their forces? He had fought entire invading armies that were easier enemies! Even Morgan was a breath of fresh air compared to this lot!' _

So yes, he was righteously jealous of the attentions his own man servant was basking in...all given by Lord Retcher's eldest daughter, Lady Amelia's first handmaiden, Jacquelyn, the daughter of a much honoured and well respected Knight of the realm of Mercia herself.

_And damn her to the very depths of the seven deepest hells for it!!_

The tart in question was admittedly a beautiful creature, holding such natural beauty that it would have made even a saint weep. And in that sense he had no idea what she was playing at anyway, she could literally have any man she chose. She was the eldest daughter of a powerful man, and a born lady in her own right. From the very moment Lord Retcher's party had rode up to the gates the young woman had nearly all the men in Camelot falling over themselves for her, leaving even his most grim, and war-hardened knights with smitten expressions and twisted tongues.

The girl had the sort of perfect natural beauty that led to her needing neither eye ochre or face powder. _'In fact..' _He noted in irritation. 'He could find naught a flaw on her at all. She seemed virtually perfect in everyway.'

Her hair was a rare and brilliant shade of auburn red that cascaded down her back in loose, natural ringlets, the prized color setting off the ivory paleness of her perfect skin. Like her arms and from what he could tell, the rest of her body as well, her face too was a creamy ivory hue, with deep dimples and alluring almond shaped eyes that shone as brightly as the emeralds in the royal treasury. Her waist was slim, but still solid and healthy, with graceful hips, and an ample bosom that lent even more to her desirable figure. In fact her beauty was so great that when set beside the Lords daughter, the blond haired beauty, who was quite stunning in her own right, simply paled in comparison.

And it appeared that out of all the men in Camelot, he alone seem immune to her charms...not that she had spared the slightest glance for anyone else since she had set her sights on Merlin however.

_Merlin. _The same Merlin that was _his_ man servant! And yet at the same time the one person in this world that he would have to call, but never admit to being his best of friends. He was the same country upstart that had both insulted him and mocked him on their first meeting, and nearly trounced him as he taunted him in their brawl the second time. He was also the man that had developed the annoying and somewhat embarrassing tendency of saving his life, dieing trying, or getting nearly mauled by anything from wild animals, to old crones, magical creatures, and even the occasional sorceress.

...And of course, not to mention the very same man that he was irrevocably and hopelessly in love with...

'_Bugger.' _He muttered with a generous roll of his eyes, refusing to watch as Merlin grinned back at the infernal girls never-ending smile, a piece of beef forgotten halfway on it's trip to his mouth as he reached forward and tucked one of her long wayward curls back behind her ear, the action causing the girl to blush delicately and pick up another sweet meat from the gilded tray in front of her. '_The man was actually letting the little tart hand feed him!' _He snorted in disgust, not even noticing as the Lady Amelia gave him a reproachful glance from across the table before her smile was quickly plastered back on her powdered face.

_'And Merlin called HIM a prat?!' _He thought disbelievingly, not quite able to take his eyes off the scene as the woman covertly edged herself a few feet closer to Merlin on the bench, the distance between them shrinking rather alarmingly as the volumous green folds of her dress threatened to envelop the young mans hide breeches entirely.

She was all but opening her chamber door to him, her desires and intentions displayed as clear as day across her angelic face...Merlin's however, was more like a closed book, with the title written in a foreign language even his fathers scribes couldn't transcribe. Since the very first time they had met, he had never quite known what Merlin was _really_ thinking, and he was sure that there was more then met the eye with the man, what it was however he just hadn't figured it out.... _yet._

He returned to reality with a snap as he realized his gaze had attracted the attention of the sharp eyed Lady Amelia, who had shifted in her chair to see what had attracted his attention so fully. But when her icy blue eyes returned to his they had turned from over-eager and becoming to calculating and suspicious.

Knowing this look was anything _but_ a good sign from such a woman, he changed his expression into a charming smile, and lounged back in his chair as he took a sip of wine, pretending to muse over the selection of meats in front of him before selecting a dark piece of water fowl and popping it whole into his mouth, sighing with exaggerated pleasure as he swallowed thickly. He had calculated correctly, his display had worked, and he had recaptured both her attention and her smile, and quickly engaged her in a running dialogue of the events that had transpired during her party's long journey from Mercia, only half listening to her rambling and painfully boring response.

It was Merlin's loud laugh that brought his gaze back to the lower table again, this time the girl had pressed herself in even closer, her slender arm wrapped far to closely around his shoulder as she whispered intimately into the tousled black hair at his ear, with whatever she was sharing causing his eyes to half close as he laughed in mirth, her light giggles closely following, as her head tipped forward to rest against his as she laughed, the long flowing curls of her flaming hair clashing magnificently with his the boldness of his stark ebony hair.

The hand that rested on his knee underneath the table tightened, his nails digging painfully into the leather of his breeches as he sought to control himself. And he definitely did _not_ clench at his goblet until the metal creaked alarmingly in his grip, the red wine sloshing over the rim and onto his arm in a splattering shower of crimson as the cup tilted dangerously to port.

_'Melding woman! Just who did she think she was anyway?!" _He groused imperiously, his blood itching for action as his mind whole heartedly agreed, his conscience strangely no where in sight, having either been squashed by the power of his current conviction, or rendered mute by some other means...Perhaps even his conscience was for once in full agreement with his body and mind... An unprecedented event to be sure….

_Either way_ _he blamed Merlin. Why? Because he could. _And because it appeared that he was slowly beginning to respond to this Mercian temptress' shameless attentions. _He hadn't even looked up ONCE at the high table! Not for hours! Not even for him!_

They had been dancing around this strange thing between them for years. He wasn't as stupid as Merlin tended to believe, he had noticed their connection...the relationship that had sprung up between them since their very first and rather unforgettable meeting, the first time anyone save his father had dared to tell him just what they thought of him, and calling him on his admittedly dishonourable behaviour to his own people to boot. Merlin had come into his life like a breath of cool, refreshing air in high summer, like a wild and mysterious whirlwind.

And even when he had known just _who_ he had so rudely insulted, the gangly limbed country boy had not once backed down, standing steadfast to his convictions and beliefs with a fierceness and independent loyalty he would kill to have among even his own knights. Still to this day the strange young man continued to insult him and generally tell him off at every opportunity, relishing in the relative freedom he had come to allow him.

From the very start Merlin had found the weak spot in him that he never knew he had, and never wanted to have for that matter..._until he had met him..._

Yet at the same time, despite everything else Merlin was the fastest and truest friend he had ever known, selfless, cheerful, a bit strange and mysterious, but righteous, staggeringly quick witted and heroic in his own unique way. _He had never met Merlin's like in all of Camelot' nor all the foreign countries he had rode through, and he fancied that he would probably never again._

But most of all, as the years had died and been reborn once again, unstoppable as the setting sun, he had come to know Merlin, both Merlin as his man servant, and Merlin the man, his closest and most trusted friend. And as time had swiftly past, streaming along as it always tends to do in such times, their friendship to him had developed into much more, into something deeper and in that sense, something that made the sight before him that much harder to bear.

Because, when all the truths had been put down on the table and every weakness and barrier had been shed, he came to realize that he not only wanted and desired that messy haired, ragged clothed, bumbling country commoner, but that he loved him as well.

_Love._ Even to him, it was an intimidating prospect, and one he had seen fit to ignore and bury under the disguise of friendship, and the power of his station..._until now that is...until HER._

And now this conniving tart, in her long green silk gown, with cheeks so rosy red they would have made apples jealous, had flounced in and stolen his attentions as if by magic, homing in on Merlin as if he were the Prince of Camelot himself and showering him with her unending favour and adoration. If he wasn't such a gentleman he would have disgraced himself by calling her out on it.

_But regardless, this girl wasn't going to get the better him, and she was certainly not going to steal Merlin away! He simply wouldn't allow it!_

_**A/N: **_**I am unsure as to how this story will be received, so I will stop it here and depending on the feedback and reviews I will decided then whether to continue or not! Please let me know what you think!**

_**A/N: The chapter title for this story was lyrics from David Archuleta's song: "Crush." I was pondering the perfect chapter title for this story and got inspired when this song popped up on my ipod while it was set to shuffle! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I am neither lucky, powerful, rich, or influential enough to own BBC's "Merlin". If I did I certainly wouldn't be sitting around dreaming about it. (Ha! Who am I kidding, I still would!) But regardless, everything and everyone belongs to their respective studio's, corporations, and companies. (God damnit!) And thus, I own nothing but my rabid plot bunnies and hopeless dreams, thank you very much!**_

_**Warnings:**_ Well first off, this is a tame slash story boys and girls, so if that doesn't float your boat then I suggest with the utmost politeness that you swan off as this will probably not be to your liking. (Heh, you never know you might just get converted! Hee!) And secondly, since the current season is, and had been over for some time, there is potential spoilers for all episodes from the first season here. Just so you all know!

**Authors Note #1:** While I am in the middle of writing four or five different stories at the moment this one was simply demanding to be told, resorting to even haunting my dreams in order to do so. (Much like another story I ended up writing in another cannon recently). Sometimes having an overactive imagination bites!

**Authors Note #2:** Unlike in a Zoo, please feel free to feed the author! Your reviews not only give me a warm fuzzy feeling inside, but they also help me improve myself. As well, this is my **first** forray into Merlin fanfiction, so please keep that in mind! ...So yes, please read and review.

**Never Trust a Handmaiden**

Chapter Two - _**"**__**And I do remember thinking....That your world will go on spinning without me now, ...so c'mon, c'mon please...**_"

It was not too long adter when the final straw snapped and his mind sent him into action. He had just taken another generous sip of wine, and selected a pastry from the desert tray in front of him when he saw it, and for a long moment he saw such a shade of red that it rivaled the royal red and blue Mercian colors sitting all around him.

It was as if she had sensed his innermose thoughts and emotional turmoil because from across the room the green-dressed trollop finally wrenched her eyes away from Merlin and caught his own, her perfect ruby-red lips glimmering in the candle light as a slow, cunning smile crept smugly across her face.

And then, looking directly, and so very deliberately at him, she dipped her head towards Merlin, one perfectly shaped hand coming up to cup his pale, narrow chin as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. It was slow, sensual, and made the color of her lip pencil smudge his pale cheek with the outline of her pert lips, the mark standing out like a bold red brand for the world to see. And it made him grind his teeth together in rage.

_'The evil little wench knew! She bloody well knew and yet she still did it! Deliberately!' _He raged, bile rising in his throat as she kept a posessive hand on his face. He could do nothing but watch as her fingers stroked Merlin's pale skin in an unmistakable display of ownership as the man in question gaped at her in shock, everything else forgotten as he no doubt attempted to internalize this latest shocking development, his mouth working soundlessly as the words fled from his tongue. _Hopeless!_

_'Well he had had bloody well enough!'_ He wasn't going to sit by and watch while she stole Merlin away and ruined everything! 'He was Arthur, crowned Prince of Camalot, and damn her to hell but he shyed away from _NO _one and _NO _challenge!' He thought fiercely, puushing back his plate in one rought movement.

Now was the time for action, not for diplomacy or the mincing of words and gestures. No Mercian, and nay, no other thing, whether man, woman, beast, god or otherwise was going to claim Merlin for their own until he had said what he wanted to say. God save him but he hoped he was right about this, and despite the blaspheme, he hoped to all the ancients gods as well, that Merlin felt the same way. _At this point he figured he couldn't afford to be too picky..._

And with that so proclaimed he slid smoothly to his feet, his high backed throne chair screetching horribiliy along the rough stone floor as it was sent backwards by his movement, the noise causing Lady Ameila to squeak in surprise, her handkerchief fluttering to the base of her throat as she gasped aloud. On his other side, his father didn't even notice his dramatic exit, continuing his brewing political debate with Lord Retcher and his chief advisors. All of them too deeply emersed in all manner of state taxes and crop growth statistics to pay him any mind.

Almost everyone else in the room was either too drunk or too caught up in their own plates and conversations to notice him at he stalked across the room, one princely body admist nearly a hundred milling others, but it was the wrath in his step that led both servants, courtiers, and attendants alike to scatter in his wake. 'She was so confidient on getting her way, on getting excately what she desired! _Well not this time, and not with Merlin!' _He growled inturnally, his light red cape billowing impressively in his wake as he stalked across the hall.

He closed in on the couple just as the harpys arm slid around the small of the his back, the motion causing the young man to look over at her questioningly, his big doe eyes widening slightly as she wet her lips luxiourously and flashed him her dazzling smile, her intentions displayed clearly across her face for all the world to see, while realization was only just begining to dawn upon his, the look was not unlike the eyes of a startled deer in his sights, moments before his arrow found it's heart.

The mindless, deafening chant of:_ "Mine..mine...mine!"_ Roared through his head as he reached them. The need to act, to do _something_ made him deaf to all else just as her head whipped around to catch him, as though she had scented a challenge on the wind...

'Oh if only she knew...' He thought with a wild sort of amusement, the cornor of his lip twitching upwards as the Lady Jacquelyn's perfect little face began to furrow in displeasure at his interuption.

He didn't even pause to excuse himself, nor spare a moment to address her, instead, in one smooth movement_, _he caught Merlin by the collar, and yarded him upright and to his feet. The back of Merlin's brown jerkin clutched posessively in his fist, as the mans weight thudded into the curve of his chest.

And he couldn't completely suppress the warm simmering feeling of satisfaction that came from hearing the delightful squack of surprise that fell from his friends lips as the sable haired man nearly flew backwards with the force of his pull, fighting vainly against gravity to regain his balance, but ending up sprawled against the hollow of his shoulder and chest as he continued to yank him backwards.

His closeness sent a thrill of excitement and arousal up his spine as his soft black hair brushed across the base of his throat, and his scent, all woodsy and and wild smelling, rising all around him until he swore he was actually breathing Merlin in rather then smelling him... Until everything else fell away and there was only Merlin, feeling him, hearing him, and breathing him in. It was like no scent he had ever smelled, nor touch he had ever felt, it was like a thunder bolt to his senses, the finest wine on his tongue..Indescribable and yet at the same time, there wasn't enough words in all the languages he knew to describe him...

With another firm tug he propelled Merlin towards the second archway, ignoring the annoyed yelp of his name that followed as he used his knee to manhandle the lanky man through the narrow passage.

However, he couldn't resist pausing and turning back for one last victourius look over the great hall, taking in the bussling crowds, and loud and animated conversations... and of course the thunderous face of the gorgeous Lady Jacquelyn, who at the moment was shooting him a look not so disimilar to the one that Morgan had subjected him to over seven years ago when he had accidentally knocked her off balance from her horse and into what was likely the largest mud stye this side of the castle walls, in her brand new silks and recently gifted red mink coat.... in front of all his knights and the entire royal court...and unfortunately for him, he hadn't been able to contain his laughter...

"My lady!" He saluted mockingly, his grin fit to burst clear off his face as he half dragged Merlin through the nearest door, the man's hand coming up to grasp at his shoulder for balance as he stumbled along behind him, his breathless, surprised questions going unanswered as they rounded the cornor, him being far too busy flashing the lady his most charming smile as she glared daggers at him, her angelic face twisted in anger and frusteration to answer the confused and rather ruffled man in his arms...

_**A/N: Do you like this story thus far? Review and let me know! Since this was my first forray into Merlin fanfiction, depending on the responce to this one, I hope to write more stories in this cannon!**_

_**A/N: **__**The chapter title for this story was lyrics taken from Thriving Ivory's song: "Twilight." I highly reccommend you check out this band on youtube they are awesome! "Angels on the moon: and "Hey Lady" are my personal favourites.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I am really enjoying your feedback! Iam very glad you are all liking this story thus far! Please keep it up!**_


End file.
